Triggered
by MisspurpIe
Summary: What happens when the Shy Hinata drags Sakura to a double date with Naruto and Sasuke, but the latter doesn't show up? - Mob/gangster AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! MisspurpIe here with my first fanfic ever! I hope you will all enjoy it and be kind since it is my very first published story and English is my third language haha.

This Sasusaku **two-shot** is heavily influenced from the movies Pulp fiction and Good fellas. I think those who have seen those movies will recognize some scenes and whatnot!

\+ there's a lyrics / quote from his song No Role Modelz

Rated T-M for coarse language and violence!

Gangster/ mafia story/ AU

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or the quote!_

* * *

"No."

"Aw, come on Sasuke, it will be fun, I promise!"

"I said: no."

"Buuut you're getting lonely! You need a woman in your life!"

"I said no, dobe. I'm busy."

"With what? Killing people? Because you can take a break from that," the blonde responded sarcastically.

"You kill people too," Sasuke responded defensively, irritated with his knucklehead of a best friend by now.

"Yeah, but I'm fun," he grins.

Sasuke, tired of Naruto's constant nagging, continues walking and steps into the elevator. Naruto follows behind him and a silence falls upon them. But knowing his blue-eyed friend, Sasuke knew it wouldn't last long so he closed his eyes, savouring every bit of the moment. As he predicted the silence was abrupted too soon.

"If you're not doing it for yourself, do it for me!"

God, Naruto can be loud, the moody partner thought. He almost wanted to cringe. Almost. He is Sasuke after all.

"Why would I do it for you?"

"Look, I can't have a date with this girl unless her friend tags along, okay? I promised a double-date. Besides, how many times have I saved your life on the job again?"

"Shut up. Don't be cocky, I have saved your life more than you can count, idiot."

"Oh oh, someone is crrraaannkkyy dwoes wittle Swaske want his bwottle," he teased mockingly.

Pointing his gun at Naruto's head and cocking it he says lowly "watch it, before I blow your brains out."

Naruto not wanting to take the chance, stops talking.

* * *

As they reach the highest floor on the building, they walk towards door 313 and knocks calmly. There was no response from the inside so they try again. No response. They look at each other and then at the door. Sasuke shoots the door handle until it falls off and they both kick the brown obstacle, which keeps them on the other side, open. They walk steadily in the room and takes a look inside. Cocaine lines on the table, a half glass of orange juice on the kitchen counter and clothes everywhere. It was a mess in that small area called an apartment. The grey carpet, which covered every inch of the one bedroom apartment floor, had dark brown stains deeply rooted in it, almost like blood, and the walls, which once were white were now yellow from all the smoking done inside. The ceiling too, for that matter. The both men dressed in an all black attire glanced at each other, noticing the smell which can't even be described. Naruto, not one to hide his feelings, wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Sasuke, after having his patience tested this whole ride to their destination, had no more left for this hide and seek nonsense these people were playing. He takes out his gun and shoots the ceiling; 1, 2, 3 times and says cooly "if you don't come out right now from your hiding spot, I will set the whole apartment on fire, making sure it looks like a suicide, with no bodies found. You will be burned to crisp."

Even the goofy blonde flinched at the thought of being burned alive.

"I wouldn't play games if I was you! He seems pretty serious!" Naruto calls out.

As planned two men and a female walk outside of the closet. Naruto can't help but think that they look like shit. As if they haven't slept for days, doing too many hard drugs for their own good.

"Where's our money."

Blunt and straightforward. The Uchiha didn't like wasting time.

"We… Um, we don't know what… Eh, you're talking about?"

The younger of the two men seemed so unsure it almost sounded as a question.

Naruto laughed because the three are scared out of their minds. "I think you shouldn't lie to us if you want to live," he smiled.

"After all: it's not him you should be afraid off," he nodded slightly at Sasuke, "it's me!" He forms one of the biggest grins after his statement, twitching with anticipation.

 _'Pathetic'_ Sasuke thinks.

"Dobe."

"Hand us our money and we leave you alone… Ooorrr, die."

The three pair don't say a word until the girl breaks the intense silence in the room "we don't have it," she smiles innocently, weakly, afraid.

There's a sound heard in the room and it's echoing all around, ringing into all of the mens' ears. Thick, red, fluid runs down the shocked girl's face and drips straight on the fairly grey carpet. The men, comprehending the situation raise their eyebrows and their eyes grow bigger by each second. There's a thud heard. The female now face up on the carpet, lays still. Shock and fear etched in her face. Dead.

"Let me ask you a question," Sasuke smirks, steam still coming out of his weapon.

"Oh here we go again.. I'll go get a snack from the kitchen because this will take a while," the blonde moans.

"... Do I look dumb to you?"

"What?" The older man doesn't understand.

"Let me ask slower so you really understand my question: do. we. look. dumb. to. you? Does it say stupid on our foreheads?"

"Uhm… N-no, sir"

"Then why the fuck are you lying to me as if I was?"

He shoots the older man straight through his head, just like with the girl and he stumbles a few steps back; when he finally falls he falls backwards, head first on a nearby wall. Blood being dragged down on the wall by the man's head as his body slides down to the floor.

"Where's our money?"

His dark eyes switches to the younger man with brown eyes and brown hair, all dirty-looking, tired and smelly just like the other two.

"Look man! I honestly don't know, please let me live! Please, man! I'm only 19… I'm just a kid, man. Please."

Sobs and tears falling down his cheeks as his words reflect his terrified state and sincere meaning, pleadingly to spare his life, doesn't phase the cold-hearted Uchiha. He even finds it annoying.

The man facing the 19-year old _boy_ walks slowly towards his prey in the middle of the living room and stops before him. His gun pointed to the boy's head, Sasuke turns his to the side, squinting.

"My father was generous enough to lend you some money but never got it back. He warned you. Now, hand over the briefcase and I might let you live."

"Okay, okay! Please! It's in the kitchen cabinet under the sink! Please let me li-"

A shot was heard and both Sasuke and the boy turned around to see Naruto holding his gun up, grinning. Sasuke turns around behind him to see a dead body on the now burgundy red floor. It was another female. She must have been hiding in that small closet this whole time. How brave of her. Risking her own life for this little punk. She must be very stupid.

"Who saved who now, bitch!" The blonde practically yells.

Sasuke sighs and sees the briefcase in Naruto's hands and shoots the boy dead, before walking out of the small living room.

''So, when's the date?''


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe Hinata drags me to a double date because she's too shy to meet this blonde guy alone but the other guy didn't even show up! If this doesn't piss any girl off then I don't know what will.

* * *

As Sakura glares at the couple she can't help but feel like a complete idiot, wasting her time being here- with no date might she add. The restaurant was a nice Italian one at the rich side of town. The waitlist is insanely long she can't even start to understand how they even got a table for four. This is place fully booked all the time, only really important people get in; and by the looks of it he doesn't seem rather important.

Sakura eyes him harshly, scrutinizing him, judging him and she was not even trying to hide it. He was wearing a black blazer with black pants and an orange shirt underneath. _'Weird kid',_ she mused. Who the fuck wears orange? This guy apparently.

Hinata looked like she belonged in this expensive place with her dark blue lace dress down to her knees, thin stripes and some cleavage was shown. Her long straight hair was let down and Sakura could see a blush on the Hyuga's porcelain skin, grey eyes smoldering.

Sakura didn't actually care about her date but this is the third time this dude stands her up. She's not here to be seen as an idiot.

 _'I'm sorry Hinata but I can't keep quiet anymore'_

The green eyed woman was beyond irritated. She did her hair in a beautiful big classic bun with some pink strands falling down to her face. She wore a simple black dress which went down to her knees. It had a small turtle neck with no arms, and it was tight as hell. She looked drop dead gorgeous if she might say it herself- for no one. Urgh.

"Tch, baka where's your friend? Don't tell me he's not showing up again." She was not hiding her distaste in the least.

The _dumb_ blonde gulped, looking nervous "damn, sorry lady! He's probably just a bit late." He grinned. It was _annoying_.

"Hinata, I'm leaving. The douche is not coming, again. I'm not some idiot who's going to play third wheel with you two."

"O-oh I… I understand, Sakura. We c-can leave if you want…" Hinata said shyly looking at Naruto, as if pleading to help her.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Lemme just call 'em real quick!" The idiot was panicking and went to the men's bathroom.

* * *

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Three missed calls from: Dobe_

"Damn it teme, pick up!"

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _7 missed calls from: Dobe_

"I'm gettin' real heated, you're in deep shit, teme!"

* * *

"- so I fucked his bitch!" The man exclaimed. All the other men broke down in laughter, some had tears in their eyes from all the laughter.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hn, I'm just picking up- the dobe been callin' me," an amused Sasuke said as he got out of his chair in the pub to answer.

"What?"

"Hey, what THE FUCK do you think you're doing?!"

"What's your problem. Get over to the pub, all the fellas here."

"Hey, teme, what day is it?" He asked the Uchiha, clearly irritated.

"Eh… Friday. Keep up with your days dobe, might have to buy you a calendar."

"No. I'm buying you a fuckin' calendar _you dumbass. You're supposed to double date with me tonight!_ Hey, you're blowin' all ma chances with this chick! Her friend is about to leave- WITH my date!"

"Oh shit man I forgot it was tonight! Sorry."

Sasuke was not slightly sorry.

"I'll come next time. Promise." He lied.

 _Click_.

Naruto had to save this on his own.

* * *

"He's on his way! Promise!" He said nervously as he sat back down on his seat.

Sakura eyed him and clicked her tongue. _Liar_.

"Tch, where is he for real?"

"No, I promise!"

"I asked: where is he really? I know he's not coming."

"At Pub O'harris…" he admitted. So much for saving the night with Hinata…

"Ha! Is that right? He's taking me for a fool, huh?" The irritated woman thought out loud as she stood up.

"Let's go, Hinata."

"Eh wait Hinata-!" He yelped but got caught off by Sakura.

"- You can come too Naruto," she smirked.

 _Fool me one time, shame on you. Fool me twice can't put the blame on you. Fool me three time fuck the peace sign, load the chopper- let it rain on you._

* * *

The men were outside of the pub, smoking and talking loudly. It was 02:00 am and they were all laughing and screaming. It was like watching a bunch of well-dressed gorillas going at it. Who was more macho, who was the strongest one, who had the best stories, who fucked the most bitches. There was no telling what was actually being said to normal pedestrians walking by, but for them it made perfect sense. Organized chaos.

"- I pull my gun and point it at his di-"

A matte black Aston Martin Rapide S swerve to a halt in front of the group of men. Barely inches away from Sasuke's leather dress shoes. Some of them drop their cigars on the ground out of shock. The raven haired man simply raised a perfect brow, eyeing the unfamiliar car, ready to pull his gun out.

Out of the backseat runs a female to the pavement and vomits on one of the men's shoes. Criminal or not she had to puke. Next person out is a stressed out Naruto running after her and holds her hair.

"Oi, lady!"

"Frankie…. shut up!" Naruto yells in the short and bald mans face as his girl hurls all over the now ruined shoes.

The driver's car door opens and a pair of long slender legs make their way out of the car. All the men stare in anticipation, unknowingly on what's about to come.

Next thing they know it they see the back of a female with long pink hair to her hips in a black tight dress clinging to all the right curves and places. She makes her way around the car with a frown and is now facing the Uchiha and his crew.

"Tch, so you're the _douche_ standing a lady up three times?" She stared straight into his bored obsidian eyes. Green daring black.

 _'Confident…'_

"You might think this is all a joke, right? That you can play me how the fuck you want, right?! What kind of _man_ can't even look a woman in her eyes and tell her the truth- that you didn't want to come? Mafia or not, you're nothing but a _pussy_." She _seethed_.

 _'Beautiful…'_

"who the fuck do you think you are, anyway?! Mr. big shot, huh?! Don't take me for an idiot! Do you know what I think of people like you?!-" she turned hastily to a car, flicking her hair in his face and keyed what she assumed was his car with her own keys. Slowly.

 _'Smells nice…'_

"Hey.-"

"I don't give a fuck, Uchiha!"

' _Why didn't I show up again?...'_

A hand much larger than hers engulf her wrist as she is stopped halfway of keying the car. The now amused, yet irritated man eyes her up and down and then continues to stare into her angry- no, passionate eyes.

 _'Who is this woman? And how does she dare to talk to me like that. No one in their life has dared to talk to me the way she is. Heh, she must be crazy.'_

Everyone was staring intently, almost expecting Sasuke to shoot her right there. To blow her brains out. The silence took over the street completely.

He smirked.

"Sorry, how about another date, just the two of us, next friday."

Raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him skeptically, thinking that he must be an even bigger idiot than the blonde. Here she was basically cussing him out and he wants a date?

Clicking her tongue she pulls her wrist away from the tall man in front of her and side steps him walking towards her car in long elegant steps, almost teasing him on what he missed out.

"I might not show up."

The pinkette calls out over her shoulder and waves a well toned arm up in the air as a goodnight.

"Hop in, Hinata. I'm taking you home."

"Have a goodnight," she coos, suddenly turning sweet.

"C'mon, how about it? I'll make it worthwhile," a cocky Uchiha winks.

The driver's front door is being slammed closed. With the keys in her hand she swiftly turns the car on, engine roaring to life. Green eyes looking at her mirror, checking the handsome black haired man out. He was quite good-looking she finds herself thinking. Black suit with a white shirt underneath on point, black leather dress shoes on point. Even his messy hair looked good on him. Eyes enticing.

She giggles as she swerves the car, turning it around, leaving marks on the ground. The driver's seat now facing the men.

The criminals out on the street just stare at the car and the man with his hands in his pockets, posture perfectly straight, not daring to talk first.

Suddenly the matte black sports car swerves in a turn. The window rolls down as a business card flies out of it. As the tinted window rolls up a hand is seen with the finger proudly up in the air and the car speeding away.

The Uchiha can't believe he's bending down to pick up the business card on the ground. He looks at it and smirks. He puts it in his pocket and turns to his fellow friends.

"Headin' home," he nods as he walks past the keyed car, chuckling and jumps in his on the other side of the street.

All the other men scatter to their respective cars as the short bald man walks towards his own, already upset over his shoes.

Naruto snickers as he walks past Frankie's car and hops into Sasuke's. His was after all still by the restaurant.

Frankie's eyes widen in shock as realization hits upon him.

 _"My car!"_


End file.
